


【SB/超蝙】坑爹

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: 《恐氪男的英语学习笔记》后续前文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242903





	

恐氪男高考分数下来的那天，超人正在外太空打怪兽，他飞去找康纳玩，遇到了正和康纳一起走出索尼专卖店的达米安。  
“听说你英语满分？”达米安率先开口，“是康纳他爸帮你补习的？”

“是啊，我要好好谢谢克拉克，他还没回来吗？”他侧耳倾听了一下，外太空似乎还在打架。

“康纳都跟我说啦，克拉克教你的方法，你猜我爸要是知道了会怎么样？”达米安洋洋得意地捅捅身边看起来并不怎么高兴的康纳。

“喂喂，没必要这么坑你名义上的另一个父亲吧？”恐氪男想起自己的英语笔记，又想起要是被蝙蝠侠知道超人的例句，不由得暗自出了一身冷汗。

“他才不是我的父亲！”达米安大吼一声，又冷冷地说，“他是康纳的父亲，但他不是个好父亲，康纳看中了索尼新出的PS4，但超人不给他买，说他没有钱，骗鬼啊！”

“他只是个小记者，确实没有多少钱啦。”恐氪男不好背着恩人说坏话，客观地回复了一句。

“哦拜托，”达米安大大地翻了个白眼，“PS4只是个游戏机，没有贵到要他倾家荡产，而且他在北极有一整个水晶城堡好么。那里面全都是外星科技，虽然我很不想承认，但不得不说实话，里面随便一个玩意儿就抵得上韦恩家族好几个公司了。别说里面，就是你从外面凿一小块墙头出来，那水晶都能买一箱游戏机了，某种程度来说他比我爸还有钱！”

有理有据，无法反驳，恐氪男转头看向一直没出声的康纳，“你也要坑爹？”

康纳不如他的男朋友那么猖狂，但想到失之交臂的PS4，愤愤咬牙，“反正蝙蝠侠是他丈夫，又不会真的拿他怎么样！”

“可蝙蝠侠发起火来很恐怖吧？”恐氪男有些担忧。

“超人应该能承受蝙蝠侠的怒火，否则怎么好意思说爱他？！”达米安抢先说。

“没错。”康纳沉稳地点了点头。

“侬则模子！”（上海话，“敬你是条汉子！”恐氪男好像是上海人？）恐氪男对两人竖起大拇指。

 

超人从瞭望塔处理完所有事物，回自己家洗了个澡换了身干净的衣服，在大都会上方转了一圈确保今晚一切太平，便飞到韦恩庄园。蝙蝠侠似乎夜巡还没回来，他从大门进入和老管家打了个招呼，熟门熟路地进入最大的主卧。

月光从没有拉上窗帘的大窗户外洒进，给漆黑一片的房间带来一些亮光，超人关上门，反手摸到墙上开关打开，瞬间红色灯光充满整个空间，超人的身体变得无力，头上飞扑下一个巨大的身体，超人的内心还没紧张起来就闻到熟悉的味道。

“布鲁斯……”超人虚弱地喊了一声，他被穿着睡袍从天而降的大少爷压在身下，压根不知道到底哪里又惹怒了这位喜怒无常的霸道总裁，以至于他又用这种惯用却有效的伎俩来对付他。

“听说恐氪男的英语分数出来了，满分。”布鲁斯压在浑身无力的克拉克身上坐了一会儿，终于站起来将他拖到床上，从床头摸出一副手铐将他扣在床上，谢天谢地那不是氪石的，只是普通的金属手铐。布鲁斯不紧不慢地扭开台灯，毫无意外灯泡也换成了红太阳光线，这加剧了超人力量的流失，他现在比普通人更虚弱了。

“是……是的……”超人有一种不好的预感，他的超级大脑在此时并没有失效，他还清楚地记得当时是多么得意洋洋地教那个外国小男孩英语。

“你用的例句非常好，浅显易懂，简直是教育界的楷模。”布鲁斯慢慢解开克拉克的扣子，将他的上衣彻底拉开露出胸膛，手掌在他宽阔厚实的胸口缓缓抚摸，引得克拉克一阵战栗。

“布鲁斯，我错了！我……对不起，我不是……ooch！”他絮絮叨叨道歉的话没说完，就因为布鲁斯拉开他的裤裆拉链，将他软趴趴的阳具掏出来这个动作而打断了。

“我知道你错了。”布鲁斯优雅地抬头朝他笑了笑，克拉克保证那双漂亮的苍蓝色眼睛里正酝酿着大风暴，他用布鲁西宝贝的语调轻快而温柔地说，“错了就要受罚，你说是不是？”

克拉克咽了口唾沫，紧张地盯着布鲁斯将他整条裤子都剥掉，赤条条暴露在布鲁斯眼前，虽然他们坦诚相对过很多次，但今天显然是“惩罚”，蝙蝠侠的惩罚就算是超人也害怕。

布鲁斯慢条斯理地抽出他自己浴袍的腰带，丝质浴袍立刻敞开从身上滑下堆积在脚边，里面什么都没穿，肌肉盘虬的身体带着健美的张力，伤痕累累的白皙躯干毫不避讳地陈列在克拉克眼前，看得他血管喷张，差点飚出鼻血，他的下体已经彻底硬了起来，直挺挺地立在两腿之间。

布鲁斯轻笑了一声，长腿一抬跨上床垫，双膝压实床面跨坐上超人小腹，厚实臀肉压在他鼠蹊，臀缝堪堪抵着那根滚烫的阳具。

“哦，布鲁斯……”克拉克想动，但失去了超能力的身体不是蝙蝠侠的对手，他被牢牢钉在床上，更何况红太阳射线不仅让他没有超能力，还削弱他作为普通人的体力。

“一直开外挂的人突然成了普通人，和从来都只仰仗自己能力的人根本不是同一个数量级。”布鲁斯的声音突然冷下，居高临下地抱臂坐在他身上盯着床上躺着的一滩软肉，“克拉克，你居然举那种例子给你的中国同伙上课，该当何罪？！”

话音刚落，精瘦腰身向后一拧，臀缝艰难吞进柱身，克拉克的阳具直直卡在布鲁斯的屁股里，不是插进去，只是被屁股包裹起来，柔软的，结实的，丰厚的臀肉紧紧包裹着他，他甚至能感到接近臀缝中间的隐秘小穴散发的高于别处的热量正烘烤着他的柱身，不同于肠道的绵软让他痴迷，尤其是布鲁斯还故意收臀夹了几下他的阳具，他这样就能射出来。

布鲁斯到底什么时候知道这件事的？！克拉克没敢真的问出来，可不管怎么说那件事已经过了一个多月，这一个多月中蝙蝠侠没有任何异常，直到今天突然爆发。

“不说？”布鲁斯不怒反笑，起身拉开床头柜的抽屉取出个环扣给那根肉棒带上，克拉克发出闷哼，阳具根部一阵收紧，锁精环，克拉克内心一阵苦笑，听着布鲁斯高傲地宣布，“那我来说，罚你看得到却吃不到，吃得到却吃不饱！”

这太他娘的恐怖了！克拉克绝望地闭了闭眼，被布鲁斯接下来的动作逼得又瞪大眼睛。

修长手指抚摸他自己的胸口，布鲁斯挺直的脊背和微微后仰的脑袋连成一道优美的弧线，宽厚的胸膛大方地呈现眼前，经年的褐色伤痕在白皙的皮肤上凸显异样壮美，看得克拉克浑身燥热，埋在他臀缝间的阳具又硬一圈。

布鲁斯指尖轻压左边胸乳，另一手握着他半硬的阳具缓缓撸动，健硕胯部前后摇摆模仿抽送的姿势，阳具随这动作被夹在臀肉中压进挤出，柱身几次摩擦过柔软的穴口，却始终不得进入，克拉克被迫操他的屁股，丧失了主动权，只能等高贵的蝙蝠善意大发允许他真正操进那湿热的屁眼。

但从布鲁斯刚才的宣判来看，就算操进去也不能让他尽兴，毕竟锁精环可是牢牢扣住他的阳具根部。身上重量一轻，布鲁斯大腿一撑，跨蹲在他两侧，他躺着的姿势能清楚地看到那两瓣浑圆的臀肉的样子。

布鲁斯含住自己的手指，色情地半眯着眼睛，粉色的舌头一点点湿润指尖，唾液顺着手指流到指根，他还意犹未尽地舔着自己的嘴角。

“操！”涵养再好的外星人也被逼得骂出一句脏话，“布鲁斯，我受不了了！我快要爆炸了！”

“这就爆炸了？你引以为豪的超能力呢？”布鲁斯得逞地坏笑，手指慢吞吞地从身后绕到屁股下，看着克拉克难受的神色得意地说，“还早着呢！”话音刚落，他的指尖就顶开了那圈紧致的肌肉，缓缓塞入一个指节，这个角度让克拉克能够清楚地看到所有细节。

平时做爱时克拉克很少允许布鲁斯自己扩张，看着括约肌从一开始紧紧闭合到最后能够容纳自己的巨大，这整个过程让克拉克着迷。他喜欢一点点打开布鲁斯的感觉，更喜欢看着那浅色的屁眼从含苞待放的菊蕊样子被撑开到苍白，抚平上面的每一丝褶皱，也喜欢听着布鲁斯因扩张带而发出的叹息和呻吟，以及有时候的急躁喘气。

可是今天，克拉克彻底没有权利了。

布鲁斯不紧不慢地用手指进出自己最隐秘的地方，一边还不时拨弄自己的乳头，唾液的润滑显然不够，手指进入两个指节后就干涩起来，他暂时停止对自己的抚慰，起身从床头拿过润滑液的瓶子，那是昨夜他们开封以后还没有用完的小半瓶，他大方地将剩下的液体全都倒在克拉克挺立的阳具上，冰凉液体突然袭击滚烫的鸡巴让克拉克小腹剧烈收缩，不自主地扭着胯部想要摆脱刺激。

但他被蝙蝠侠压在身下毫无胜算，布鲁斯就着彻底的润滑上下撸动克拉克的东西，即使被红太阳射线照耀失去了超能力，可这个部位的尺寸和硬度却丝毫没有受到影响。就在克拉克以为布鲁斯终于要让他进入的时候，狡猾的大少爷又回到了刚才坐在他小腹上的姿势，用湿漉漉的阳具卡进自己臀缝来回摩挲，臀缝间的嫩肉和肛口被肉棒上的液体彻底濡湿，滑进滑出让克拉克的快感时强时弱。

克拉克快要疯了，因为布鲁斯转过身背对着他撅起屁股，正在收缩的小穴一张一翕地呈现眼前，从会阴到肛门，整个屁股里湿糜一片，反着晶亮的光泽。布鲁斯的手指故意慢腾腾地进入两根手指，费力地撑开还没被好好开拓过的屁眼，他甚至发出了一声轻飘飘的呻吟，手指灵活地进出，肛口的嫩肉还不至于被翻进翻出，但手指抽送时经过括约肌被推挤出来的润滑液顺着会阴流到阴囊的景色让克拉克不断吞咽口水，而他自己的阳具自从充当了润滑棒的功能后就一直被闲置了。

好一个看得到，却吃不到。

“布鲁斯……求你……”神之子在求人之子。

布鲁斯没有对他说一句话，回应他恳求的是更高地撅起屁股，在他眼前又给自己屁眼里塞进一根手指，“嗯……”伴随着色情的长长的一声低叹。

克拉克要疯了，他死死抓住身下床单，欲火焚身只想操人，下腹堆积着大量酸胀的欲望只想找一个口子发泄，“我真的知道错了，布鲁斯……唔……”他再次对自己丈夫低头，语气虚弱得快要哭出来。

“我也知道你真的知道错了，可做错事没有惩罚怎么行。”布鲁斯不为所动，“你会记不住。”

“我有超级大脑，我一定会记住。”克拉克试图为自己争取。

“你又不是今天才开始有超级大脑，在你做错事前怎么不用你的脑子想一想？！”布鲁斯冷哼一声。

老实说虽然他一贯强势，但在床上总是被克拉克主导更多，毕竟他们之间是人和神的较量，他也不觉得被神掌控是一件丢人的事。可今天他实在光火，才搞了这么一出惩罚的戏码。现在他也不太舒服，三根手指在自己屁股里毫无章法地搜索着敏感点，他对自己的身体远不如克拉克来得熟悉，而且给自己做扩张总觉得有点奇怪，生理快感固然是有的，但缺少了被克拉克玩弄时的未知刺激。

克拉克紧紧盯着眼前已经被折腾成深红色的肛门，突然看到那圈肌肉狠狠抽搐了一下，紧接着他听到布鲁斯一声短促的喉音，手指停顿了一下又开始蠕动，肛门包裹着手指收缩得更频繁，应该是顶到了前列腺。他暂时失去了透视能力，天知道他多想看看此时布鲁斯的手指在他自己身体里的样子。

布鲁斯已经彻底将上身压在他腿上，看起来是有些脱力，克拉克的阳具顶着布鲁斯抬起的小腹，他艰难地稍微扭动一下，换来布鲁斯一巴掌拍上他的大腿。

“哦……布鲁斯……”克拉克绝望了，他不敢再为自己求饶，但他想至少快点感受那紧致火热的肠道。

布鲁斯也停下了动作，旋转着抽出自己的手指，他还不想被自己的手指玩到高潮，休息了一会儿恢复体力，他起身再次正面对着克拉克，他们俩的眼眶都有些发红，克拉克是被欲望逼的，布鲁斯是被他自己操的。

他再次跨坐在克拉克上方，一手掰开臀肉，一手握住克拉克被润滑又不被照顾的阳具抵在穴口，滚烫的穴口接触到冰冷的龟头让双方都一抖，布鲁斯定了定神略微抬起屁股确定位置，慢慢坐了下去。

“哦……”两人再次一起低吟出来，冰凉的阳具割开火热的甬道嫩肉全根埋入，对双方都是个巨大的刺激，尤其是布鲁斯，饱胀的充塞感让他一时动弹不得，从肛门到肠道不由自主地收缩着适应新来的东西。他的大腿很酸，彻底放松了身体坐在克拉克身上，全靠硕大的外星肉棒钉在体内固定。他被这根东西操过很多次，身体能够迅速回忆起来，肠壁在短暂地排斥后似乎很快认出这是自己人，开始放松和接纳，甚至在他彻底放松以后，龟头因骑乘的姿势进入到一个他们之前几乎从来没有触碰到过的深度，有种顶着他的胃的错觉。

布鲁斯懊恼地发现，他需要适应的时间越来越短了，这可不是什么好兆头。无名的恼火自然冲着罪魁祸首发泄，克拉克还在瘫痪，他觉得自己燃爆了，阳具被夹得发疼，无意识地微微挺胯试图掌握点主动权，但布鲁斯绝不会放过他。

他再次抬起身体让那根东西慢慢抽出，克拉克回过神来难受地扭动，布鲁斯自己也不好受，尝过大家伙的滋味后再撤离让他觉得一阵空虚。几次操弄后他找到了能够摩擦到前列腺的那个角度，固定这个姿势开始快速起伏。

“嗯啊……”他的呻吟越来越响，粗长柱身不断摩擦过敏感点带来肠道的不断收缩，布鲁斯一手撑着床面，一手玩弄自己胸口，大腿不断做深蹲运动带来的酸涩，下腹不断涌现的酸麻，以及不断从屁眼深处溢出的酥痒逼得阳具涨得发紫，玲口不断滴落的前列腺液落在克拉克小腹上。胸口被自己拨弄，乳头发硬发痒促使他浑身紧绷，肛门收缩得更厉害，虽然没有克拉克的主导仍然觉得缺失了点什么，但光是这样已经让他头昏脑涨得想射精。

克拉克完全无法满足，虽然布鲁斯自己动的速度不算太慢，但对于习惯了超于常人的抽送速度的克拉克来说还是不够。肠道确实夹得很紧，可摩擦总是欠缺火候，尤其是他近距离看着自己爱人在身上被快感逼得满眼水雾迷蒙的样子，冲击得他只想加快速度，而身体的无力又提醒他现在一切身不由己，更何况他还被锁着，就算他想释放也绝无可能。

对于克拉克来说温吞水一样的抽送不断折磨他，只能看着布鲁斯在一点都不碰他自己阳具的情况下，被前列腺摩擦弄得高潮连连，他一下子脱力跌坐在克拉克身上，阳具操到最深处，甬道死死裹住粗硬肉棒不断收缩蠕动，像在吞吐又被迫吃进这根大家伙，布鲁斯被屁眼里的酥麻瘙痒弄到尖叫着射精，几乎是喷出来的精液飞溅到克拉克颈边，但克拉克不会在意，布鲁斯浑身冒汗，身体不自主地抽动，肛门和肠道还在抽搐，完全没有从漫长的前列腺高潮中缓过神来。

而克拉克的东西却还硬挺地塞在他屁眼里，尽职地当一个肛塞填满他不知餍足的肉穴。

稍微清醒的布鲁斯身体软得厉害，他很想抬起身体休息一下，但身体一动，连带那根阳具又摩擦过肠壁，敏感的肉壁清晰地给主人传递快感，刺激得他软倒趴在克拉克身上。被手铐控制住的超人无法给爱人一个拥抱，只能感受身上沉重的重量慢慢平静，两人的心跳都很快，胸膛相贴让他们能清晰地听到对方的粗喘。

克拉克舔了舔唇，可怜兮兮地叫了一声试图让布鲁斯注意到他，他的东西还塞在他屁股里呢，“布鲁斯，你看我……”

但布鲁斯利落地起身，光着身体站在床边准备去洗澡，居高临下地看着床上被彻底控制住的小镇男孩，笑得轻浮，“你就这么呆着吧。”

“什么？我我我还硬着呢！”克拉克对正在往浴室走的背影大叫。

“那可不是我的事。”布鲁斯故作无所谓地说。

“你要折磨我到什么时候？”

“到我高兴为止。”

“我会坏掉的，布鲁斯，求你，一直不射会坏的，”克拉克哀求，“如果我坏了，你以后怎么爽呢？”

“这有什么关系？我也是男人啊。”布鲁斯转过身，握着自己胯间相对于人类来说尺寸傲人的小兄弟冲床上的氪星之子甩了甩。

吃得到，却吃不饱。

操操操！！！

 

韦恩庄园的主卧灯是红色的，直到一个星期以后才换回了原来的颜色，克拉克在解放的那一天抱着韦恩大少爷从浴室操到了阳台，又从阳台操回了大床，鸡巴就没从大少爷的屁股里抽出来过，以至于到最后布鲁斯什么都射不出，可怜的阳具在最后一次高潮时只能颤颤巍巍地抽搐着打空炮，身体爽得软成一滩烂泥，意识浮沉半昏半醒，屁眼早就麻得没了感觉，他担心会不会再也合不上了。

超人家里也不太平，康纳被克拉克彻底没收了三个月零用钱，而且大的给小的做了规矩，如果被发现达米安资助康纳零花钱，那么他再也别惦记着原本可能是圣诞礼物的PS4。

康纳欲哭无泪，坑爹不成反被坑。

缺席了整整一周的联盟值班后，超人神清气爽地回去上班，“蝙蝠侠可能要请几天假，他这几天身体不太舒服，恐怕没法来了。”他说。


End file.
